


Gung Ho

by visionshadows



Series: Her Journey Bright and Pure [30]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I actually wrote porn, Outdoor Sex, Post-Surgical Transitioning, This is the post-bottom surgery sex, Transgender, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy summer afternoon. Sidney is horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gung Ho

Geno was warm and comfortable, stretched out on the lounge chair with the sun beating down on his bare skin. He was mostly dozing, half-paying attention to Bear swimming in the pool and the sound of birds tweeting in the trees. Sidney was somewhere. She’d mentioned going inside and getting a drink, but that had been awhile ago and Geno was pretty sure she’d probably ended up napping. 

He dozed off again, his eyes sliding shut behind his sunglasses. He woke with a start though when Sidney climbed on top of him, her knees resting against his hips. Geno blinked and pushed his sunglasses up to look at her. 

“Hello.”

“Hi,” Sidney grinned, shifting on his lap so her ass was pressed against his crotch. “I’m bored.”

Geno laughed and rested his hands on her hips. “Not bored. Horny.”

“Okay yes,” Sidney laughed and leaned down to kiss him, slowly and thoroughly. Geno moaned into the kiss and slid his hands under her skirt and up her thighs. 

Geno pulled back to look at her, his eyebrow raised. “No underwear?”

“I may have planned this,” Sidney said unashamed. She pulled her tank top off, her breasts bare and Geno brought his hands up, cupping them and rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. She shivered and leaned over to kiss him again. 

Sidney moved against him, warm against his hardening cock. She was already making small, gasping noises into his mouth as he continued to play with her breasts. With a groan, she pulled back, smirking down at him, as she lifted up to tug down his shorts. 

Geno lifted his hips, working with Sidney to kick his shorts off. She leaned over, grabbing a condom that he hadn’t noticed was sitting on the other chair. Geno slipped a finger in her, enjoying her surprised gasp and the clench of her pussy. 

“Cheater,” Geno said with a slight pout. She was already wet which meant she really had planned this, spending some time opening herself up while she was inside. He added another, moving them carefully. “I wanted to do.”

“You’ll get to play,” Sidney promised, kissing him as she rolled the condom on his cock. “I want to ride you.”

“Careful,” Geno said as he slipped his fingers out, holding his cock steady for her. “Not all the way.”

“I know,” Sidney managed as she slowly lowered herself down, her hands trembling where they pressed against his chest. Geno held her hips over her skirt, gritting his teeth as he forced himself to stay still and not thrust up into her. She was tight and hot, her body opening for him slowly. When she was as far as they both were comfortable with, she dropped her head to Geno’s shoulder. “Getting easier.”

“Have to keep practice up.”

Sidney chuckled a little, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, circling her hips a little. “I’m sure you’re happy to help with that.”

“Must do my part,” Geno said sagely, stroking his hand down her back. “Okay?”

“Just need a moment.” 

“No rush.” Geno pressed soft kisses to her temple, his fingers making paths over her warm skin. The sun was still high in the sky and Bear was barking at some birds and Geno was happy. 

Sidney straightened up, looking down at him with a soft smile. He grinned back up at her, enjoying the view. When she started to rock against him, he slipped a hand under her skirt and pressed his thumb to her clit, making circles in time with her hips. 

It was slow and languid, Sidney moving above him and Geno just rocking into the motions, not thrusting because it was hard for him to judge depth and fucking Sidney was something that had to be careful. 

It was wonderful though, every single time. 

As far as Geno was concerned, it was never going to get old watching Sidney relax into sex a way she never had when she was still physically male. Orgasms weren’t a given, but Sidney never seemed to care. The sheer pleasure she got from having the right parts kept her content as her body relearned how to have an orgasm.

Geno, on the other hand, had no problem having an orgasm when he was inside Sidney. He hadn’t had sex with a woman in close to fifteen years so he honestly couldn’t remember if it felt any different than it did now. And Sidney felt amazing, tight and hot around his cock. 

His fingers slipped against her clit, making her bite her lip and gasp. Sidney looked down at him with heavily lidded eyes, her lips red and bitten. He reached up with his free hand and tugged gently, pulling her down to kiss again. 

It took no time after that, Sidney biting down on his lip and tightening around his cock, for him to come, clutching at her shoulder and fighting not to buck up into the sensation. She panted against his mouth, still moving her hips almost unconsciously. 

“Good?” Sidney managed to ask, dropping one of her hands between her legs and pressing Geno’s against her clit. 

“Good,” Geno said in return, following her guidance and rubbing firmly. “Get off. Want to go down on you.”

Sidney whined against Geno’s mouth before pushing herself up and off of him. He made quick work of the condom and turned Sidney onto her back, leaning over her to kiss again, putting his hand back against her pussy. 

“Please,” Sidney said against his mouth, her fingernails digging into his shoulders before she gave a firm push. 

Geno chuckled and pushed her skirt up, settling between her parted legs. He leaned over, breathing in her scent deeply before pressing his mouth to her labia. She tasted like lube and rubber from the condom at first, but as he kept licking the taste changed to her own. 

Sidney was already squirming, her thighs trembling and one hand in Geno’s hair, holding him in place. He knew if he looked up, her other hand would be playing with her nipples. 

Geno pulled back slightly, “Want fingers?”

“What?” asked Sidney, lifting her head to look down at him. “Why did you stop?”

Geno rolled his eyes and held up one hand. “Fingers?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sidney hissed, pushing him down again. “Keep going.”

Geno chuckled against her, his tongue already pressing inside of her again. He slid two fingers in as well and she bucked up against him, moaning loudly. They were good at this part. Between the recovery period and getting Sidney used to her new body, they spent a lot of time touching and playing.

Sidney’s hand tightened in his hair and she pressed her hips up, whimpering and gasping out his name. Her body tensed and she stopped breathing, her whole body focused on chasing an orgasm. Geno fastened his lips over her clit and sucked hard, pressing his fingers in deep. 

Sidney cried out his name and her body went limp against him, her fingers lax in his hair. He licked a few more times, soothingly before pulling his fingers out and pressing a kiss to her thigh. Sidney shifted on the chair, making room for him to lie down as well, curling against him. 

Geno sucked his fingers into his mouth to clean them off and Sidney moaned a little. He chuckled and pulled her close, settling his sunglasses back on to block the sun. 

“Sunscreen on?” asked Geno after a moment, feeling drowsy again. 

“Mmhmm,” Sidney mumbled, turning a little more so her breasts were hidden from the sun. She fumbled her skirt back down to cover her ass. “Sleep now.”

Geno was in full agreement. They could dissect her orgasm later, talk about what worked and the sensations, the strength of it. Right now the sun was in the sky, Geno could hear Bear snoring where he had flopped in the shade, tired from his swim, and Sidney was already breathing rhythmically against his shoulder. 

Geno was happy. 

(He wasn’t so happy an hour later when they were woken up by Taylor shouting about her eyes and how they needed to think of the children, including her own whose eyes she was covering with her hand.)

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write a post-transition sex scene at some point. So I did. It took me about a month and a half, but I did it. I'm really slow writing sex - especially het sex with a non-cis couple. I hope I did it justice.


End file.
